jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teknobytez/The Apartment Update
Overview Apartments are buildings in Jailbreak that players can purchase and customize, furnish or throw parties in if they'd like, but they serve no use as of right now. Apartments were added in Jailbreak on July 4th 2018 to serve as a "safe place" for criminals from getting arrested by cops. (Source: Jailbreak Wikia) Many people criticize apartments as being too expensive or useless, since they serve no purpose at all. Many people on Twitter also ask for new features to make the apartments better and have an upgrade. Well, this update will change how apartments work in the game. This update will add a vault in your apartment, which will store all of your money that you robbed from ONLY the bank and jewelry store. You might be wondering, why bother walking or driving all the way to your apartment, when you can just walk out of the bank to collect your money. Well, you can, but turning in your cash at your apartment would give you an advantage! If you turn in your cash at your apartment, it will go into your vault and stay there until you have reached the maximum limit. As soon as you hit the maximum limit, you will be awarded with either some cash, a vehicle texture, or even a special perk. Again, apartments will now have an advantage and players will now be able to use it every time they rob either store. Be aware that cops WILL camp by your apartment, so make sure your equipped with weapons! This will make the game more interesting and apartments will now serve a better purpose. *(More information below)* How it works Before you rob anything, you will need to tpurchase an apartment. There are currently 5 apartments in the game, but more will be more added into the game. Your purchase will not be permanent and you will have to select a plan. The plans are: 5,000 for 1 week. 10,000 for 2 weeks. or 50,000 for a month. You will need to purchase it again after your plan has expired. In case you left the game by accident, your purchase will remain when you rejoin another server. After you have purchased your apartment, you will need to rob either the jewelry store or the bank, which is located in the city. After you have successfully robbed any one of the stores, a GUI will pop up on the side of your screen saying "Go to apartment" or "Cancel". If you selected "Cancel", rob the store as you normally would. If you selected "Go to apartment", make your way to your apartment. As soon as you go inside, you will collect your money! All your money will be stored inside your vault and no one will be able to get inside it, except for cops. (Cops WILL be able to get inside your apartment in the future using a "special tool". See "Features") Features One major feature that the apartments will have in the future is that the police will be able to break in to your apartment, if they use a special tool. The tool will allow cops to break into ANY '''criminal's apartment and will have access to your vault. By doing this, they will be able to collect '''ALL the money that you robbed so far. The settings for apartments will also change. These will be the selections: "Your Team", "Your Friends", and "No One". (Except cops.) So, you will need to check back every so often to make sure that no cops can go near your apartment. If a cop, DOES get inside your apartment, they won't be able to do it again, since there is a maximum limit. Another feature that will be added in the update is that the safe will have a maximum amount of money of 50K that you can put inside. Once you reach that maximum amount, you will be awarded with a special prize. This can either be some cash, a texture, or even a special perk that will have a time limit. Even though this update may add several new features to the apartment, you will still be able to customize it and add furniture etc like before. More details will be announced later on! Trivia - Be aware that the price for the apartments will change and you will need to select a plan. - All features that was in the apartment before the update such as customization and editing, will remain. - Once you reach the maximum amount of money of 50K, you will be awarded with a special prize. This can be between 1K-5K cash, a texture, or even a special perk that will have a time limit. - The "special tool" that cops will be able to use in the future to break into your apartment will be sold for Jailbreak cash and can only be used several times per game. Once you leave the server and rejoin another one, you will need to purchase it again. This will not be expensive and the price will be equal to 6 jewelry store robberies. - Apartment layout may change a bit due to the vault being added. - Some known bugs and glitches will be fixed. Other *Please remember that this is just an IDEA and all information above this message will NOT be added in to the game. If you don't like my idea or if you absolutely hate it or if there's any grammar mistakes, just let me know below and I'll fix it... ' IF you have any suggestions to add on to this blog post, let me know below as well!' I'm officially back on the Jailbreak Wikia!!! Whew... Thank you! '-Teknobytez aka. Last Wiki Veteran Alive.' Category:Blog posts